


A Minor Setback

by brasswired



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, Old Drabble, aka doofenshmirtz almost fucking dies, based off a tumblr prompt, ive had this in my drafts for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasswired/pseuds/brasswired
Summary: He gets that he’s just trying to be informing, but couldn’t he at least take care of himself?





	A Minor Setback

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been looking at prompts on tumblr, and ive came across this one many times but it just stuck?
> 
> This isnt word for word but:
> 
> Person A: So i cant make it...  
> Person B: how come?  
> Person A: I may have been stabbed...  
> Person B: Only you would try and politely cancel plans while bleeding out. Ill call an ambulance.
> 
> this has been in my drafts for a while and its gonna be deleted in a few days so i may as well post it while i work on something else ;3

A small buzz of Perry’s phone drew his attention away from the work he had been doing in his lair. Of course, it wasn’t necessary, but better for him to be ahead than juggling papers with thwarting. Still, he took his attention to the phone sitting on the desk and grabbed it. An incoming video call from Heinz - they preferred video chatting since it’d be easier to, well, talk - and since it was unexpected, Perry answered quickly and placed the phone to sit up on the desk so he could talk and work.

“Perry the Platypus! I’m glad you answered-- um, I’m probably not going to be in my home tonight.” The man breathed and laughed awkwardly. His breath hitched over the phone.

Perry raised an eyebrow and looked around the background of the video call. Where the heck was he?

“I may have been stabbed just now.” Perry’s face went from confusion to shock and he stood from his chair. “No, no, it’s really fine! I just might need a few minutes, I’ll take care of myself--”

“Krkrkrkr!?” Perry exclaimed and questioned.

“I know but I’m okay, please! Just a little jab from some drunk!” Heinz insisted. Perry frowned and exhaled loudly, ignoring the papers falling as he grabbed his phone and quickly entered his vehicle. Only Heinz would try and pass off being stabbed and bleeding out as a minor setback to their movie night. He sat the phone down on the dashboard and turned the small jet on.

“I’ll be right there, but please call an ambulance,” Perry signed slowly so his boyfriend could understand. Heinz tried to protest but Perry had already started his journey.

He gets that he’s just trying to be informing, but couldn’t he at least take care of himself? 

Well, Perry supposes that’s partially his job, too. They need each other.


End file.
